Helpless Truces
by Wolf Obsession
Summary: Kaiya Connell is a muggle born witch. She is determined, cunning and will do anything to get the best grades in her potions class. She doesn't like coming second to Harry in potions, so when she gets given a task by her professor to turn someone into a friend, she chooses the one person who could not hate her anymore then he does, Draco Malfoy.


**A/N: This chapter is more of an introductory chapter which explains how Kaiya met the key characters.**

**Thanks so much to my beta Namelessrandom !**

* * *

One of my favourite places to sit in the house is, by far, in front of the fireplace, after lying on the roof of course. Not just because of the warmth, radiated by glowing, crackling embers, but because I can watch. I can sit and watch the turmoil of despair that is known as life through the window outside.

It was a while ago, I was about to turn 11, and I already knew what it was like to have what seemed to be a dangerous secret. I possessed a great power, one that left me utterly frightened. I wouldn't have been so upset about it if my older brother hadn't convinced me to watch a horror movie by the name of Carrie. I got so mad at my brother around a week later that I got a book off of a shelf and threw it at him in the head, causing a gash to the back of it. The only problem was that I had never even touched the book. For days I had feared what had become of me. Until I noticed a man outside my door.

I stared wide-eyed at the size of the man. Struck with fear and terror, I didn't dare move from my sitting position in front of the fire place. There was a heavy pounding at the wooden door. I shakily stood and crept to it before opening it very slowly.

"Hello there. Yeh must be Kaiya. Me name is Rubeus Hagrid, but people jus' call me Hagrid." Hagrid extended his hand, which seemed to be the size of my face.

"Mum!" I called warily and after a moment trotting could be heard coming down from upstairs.

"Hello?" My mother said, curious of who the giant man was and what he was here for.

"Good day ter yeh. I have a letter fer Kaiya." I was handed a letter written on parchment paper. The front of it read-

MISS. K. CONNELL.

2, Wisteria Walk,

Little Whinging,

SURREY

I turned the letter over and noticed a wax seal. "Hogwarts? Who is Hogwarts?" I asked scrunching my nose in confusion.

"Hogwarts is one o' the fines' magic schools for witches and wizards. Yeh're a witch Kaiya." Hagrid told me. He invited himself inside and barely fitted through the door on the way in.

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave. I don't know who you are or what you want but there is no such thing as magic. Leave!" My mother commanded, pointing to the door.

"Ah, but yeh're wrong yeh see." Hagrid responded.

My mother wasn't very thrilled to be wrong, so an argument started between the two. Eventually, the letter was opened, and explanations were given by the warm and fuzzy Hagrid.

Over the next couple of days, school supplies, books, robes, wizarding money and a wand were chosen for me at Diagon Alley. I was overwhelmed and beyond excited to attend the school. I even got a black owl, which was given the name Lace.

The day finally arrived a couple of months later when I departed from my family to go find platform nine and three quarters, the only problem was that I couldn't find the platform. Utterly confused, I stumbled through the train station, with little to no luck. Until I spotted a familiar face.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" I asked the boy with black hair and glasses.

"Kaiya Connell." Harry easily recognised the girl from his old muggle school. They had also lived a few streets down from each other. Harry thought about saying something for a moment before he noticed the barn owl on top of all of my baggage, "You're a witch."

"Yes, and you're a wizard I'm guessing?" Harry nodded in response, "Good. Do you know where this platform is?" I questioned, showing him the ticket in my hand as people buzzed around us. That's when we heard a lady's voice.

"It's the same thing every year! Packed with muggles of course! Come on!" she yelled at her red headed kids.

"Muggles?" Harry pondered before realization flickered in his eyes.

"Great, there are now wizard words I need to know." I sighed as Harry continued to look forward.

"Platform nine and three quarters this way!" The lady continued with her children following. Harry started forward so I followed his lead.

One by one, he children disappeared through the brick wall. I was shocked by the ability to do it. Harry called out to the woman to help him and myself to get through to the platform. After a running start we made it through wall and onto the Hogwarts Express. We eventually found one of the empty compartments where after a moment of silence one of the woman's red headed sons came into view.

"Excuse me, do you mind, everywhere else is full." He gestured to the empty seats at their sides.

"Not at all!" Harry was very open and eager to make a new friend.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Ron introduced himself to the two of us.

"I'm Kaiya Connell." Ron nodded, still smiling.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Ron's face dropped, he mouth flew wide open, a response that I was heavily confused with. Ron thenstarted asking questions, and I began to realise that Harry was more than just the poorly treated kid who sat in the front row of my class. Eventually, my face looked like Ron's.

A lady with a sweet loaded trolley came by, and Harry purchased the whole lot and then we began to talk amongst ourselves while eating the jellybeans and chocolate frogs.

"So what was your reaction, to receiving the letter?" Ron asked me after he and Harry explained theirs.

"Well if a giant man by the name of Hagrid hadn't have come, I never would have believed I was a witch!" I giggled.

"You didn't know you were a witch?" Ron seemed confused, which made me confused.

"You're a muggle born, like me. Now, has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." A seemingly bossy, frizzy brown haired girl asked, coming into view.

Ron and Harry quickly got bored of the conversation and Ron pulled out his wand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." The brown haired girl inquired. Ron cleared his throat and started a spell.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The girl then accused Ron of not having a real spell, then she bragged about practising simple spells, while I laughed my head off. She sat down next to me and casted a spell on Harry's glasses to repair them. Then she realised who Harry was and made a fuss over him.

"And you are?" she asked Ron, looking completely disgusted by him. He told her his name and moved onto me. "I'm Hermione Granger, you are?" she asked, and after I told Hermione my name, Hermione said, "It is good not to be one of the only muggle born witches here." I smiled at the girl, then realised after that being a muggle born is probably a bad thing. Hermione warned the trio that we would be stopping soon and she got us to change into our robes, which I believed were extremely soft.

Once the train stopped, Hagrid took all of the first years on the boats and into Hogwarts. My mouth gaped just looking at the medieval castle. One of the professors, Professor McGonagall I recalled, told us about what will happen at Hogwarts and the houses that we were to be sorted into. At the mention of the Slytherin house, I had noticed a platinum headed boy grinning to his friends. I simply rolled my eyes.

"It's true then, what they're saying, on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He spoke up.

Many people whispered about 'The Boy Who Lived', while I just put my hand to my forehead. _Not this again_ I had thought.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy continued, causingRon to stifle a laugh, "Think my name is funny do you? No need to ask for yours! Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." Malfoy spat the name. _Rude prick_ was the first thing that came to my mind. "We'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Malfoy badgered whilst he extended his hand.

Harry looked at Ron and I."I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Harry responded, making me chuckle and smirk at Malfoy. Malfoy burned through my skin with glares.

Professor McGonagall got us all into the dining hall for the sorting ceremony. Professor Dumbledore spoke for a while before everyone was sorted. Hermione and Ron were put in Gryffindor house while Malfoy was put straight into Slytherin house. Then it was my turn.

"Hmm, you're courageous and brave like a Gryffindor, but determined and cunning, much like a Slytherin. Decisions, decisions. I think I will put you… in Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed. Harry ended up in Gryffindor as well. We learnt the password and were shown our dormitories.

Classes were interesting, and I managed to pass them easily. I had become quite intelligent, though I wasn't a know-it-all like Hermione. I was second best in all my classes, after Hermione of course, only beating her in potions class. I can't remember much else of my first five years. I remember going to the Yule Ball with Dean. I remember staying friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron and how every year, on the 6th of June they throw me a Gryffindor party for my birthday. I remember making friends with all the Gryffindor's, all the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, though I couldn't break down the Slytherin walls. I knew exactly who made them hate me so much. Blasted Malfoy! My thoughts were disrupted by a voice.

* * *

**A line from the next chapter:**

_**"What do you want, **_**Connell**_**?" He hissed at me. I stopped, turned and smirked at the boy in front of me.**_


End file.
